¿por que tengo el mismo nombre que él?
by rezuri20
Summary: un día como cualquier otro, simon (hijo de Marceline Y Princess Bubblegum) se entera que tiene el mismo nombre que el rey helado, MUY MALO EN RESUMEN, disfrute
1. ¿por que tengo el mismo nombre que él?

Mamá! Mamá! Ven! Ahora!- grita una vos al entrar a la cueva de Marceline. Mientras Marceline se apura a salir volando, atrás de su hijo. Y ve como el Rey Helado estaba en frente de Bonni.

Marceline – ¡Hey Simon! Ni se te ocurra!

¡Me colocaste Simon por ese pervertido! – grita Simon a su mamá. Aunque Marceline le quería responder estaba más preocupada en rescatar a la Bonni.

Mientras ella vuela le grita al Rey Helado – o vamos Simon deja ahora mismo a Bonni! – y se coloca al frente de él, mientras él tenía a la princesa en sus hombros. El rey helado, le colocaba una cara de furia a Marceline.

Marceline le habla en un tono más calmada – ¿realmente quieres pelear conmigo?- el Rey Helado lo piensa un momento y Marceline grita – Simon!- y así el Rey le contesta – Oh, vamos Marceline, sabes que yo la vi antes que tú! Marceline no cambia su cara seria y el Rey Helado deja a Bonni (que hasta esos momentos se mantuvo callada sabiendo que si Marceline estaba ahí no le pasaría nada…) – o bien, bien! Me voy! Al parecer tengo otras cosas que hacer ¿no es así Gunter?- mientras aparece Gunter y lo mira con enojo. Mientras el rey helado se va volando, Marceline le extiende una mano a Bonni.

Marceline - ¿te encuentras bien bon - bon?

Bonni – claro mejor que nunca, pero

Mientras fue interrumpida por su hijo Simon

Simon – ¡alguien me puede explicar porque me colocaron el mismo nombre que ese pervertido!

Simon, era un niño de alrededor de siete años, poseía los poderes de Marceline y físicamente se parecía a Bonni, ya que cuando Bonni lo creo, pensó que si su dulce pueblo iba a tener un nuevo príncipe ¿Qué mejor que se parezca a ella en lo físico, intelectual, mientras que posee los poderes de un vampiro?

Marceline – bueno algún día pensé que me preguntarías eso, pero antes de contarte, te parece que vamos a la casa, ¡me muero de hambre!

Bonni – Marceline sacaste al final el amplificador de tu casa, porque créeme que arriesgué mi vida, mientras tú te tardabas tanto.

Marceline le levanta una ceja – créeme que Simon no te hubiera matado, y ahora que tú y yo estamos casados, solo quedaban pocas opciones dulce reina…- mientras le mueve las cejas

Bonni – ¡que desagradable Marceline! Y como dices esas cosas frente a Simon!

Simon simplemente las miraba con cara de aburrido, es solo un paseo que querían hacer en familia ya que estaban preparando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Simon, aunque esté prefiere quedarse en el castillo, que pasear con sus locas mamas. Aunque a su vez él se entretenía, ya que siempre le pasan aventuras locas cuando estaba con ellas, y como él si podía estar en el sol sin quemarse, le era más fácil volar por todo Ooo. Tener como mamá a la reina del dulce reino y a la reina de los vampiros, le daba un poco mucho de dulzor a su vida.

Marceline – Bueno en realidad me demore por que encontré otras cosas que nos pueden servir, y se me acaba de ocurrir que deberíamos ir a la casa de Finn y Jake para que nos ayuden. Y dejamos a Simon con BMO, para prepararle la sorpresa.

Simon – Mamá me dijiste que me contarías la historia, y siempre me desvías los temas, si vamos donde el tío Finn, no me lo contaras, ya no soy un niño!

Marceline – más me repites que no eres un niño, más chico pareces – se ríe burlonamente.

Mientras Bonni se ríe a camino nuevamente a la cueva, Simon y Marceline vuelan a buscar las cosas. Mientras Simon se sentía cada vez más molesto de las risas de su mamá.


	2. con asco pero con respeto

Aunque Simon jamás supo porque le colocaron el nombre del rey helado, ya que en su cumpleaños él lo paso tan bien que olvido preguntarle de nuevo a su mamá.

Hasta que un día…

En una fiesta dentro del castillo, celebrando otro cumpleaños, pero esta vez era de FF la hija de Finn, quien rubia como su padre pero con poderes de llama princesa y un hermoso diamante en su frente. Claro, Bonni ayudo a crearla gracias a la ciencia, después de haber hecho a Simon, no le resulto muy difícil. FF (Fiona Flama) era en sí por derecho real la princesa del reino de fuego, pero como la mayoría de sus amigos no soportaban el fuego y sobre todo prefería tener dos fiestas, una en el dulce reino y otra en el otro reino, con sus otros amigos. Había sacado el carisma de Finn, pero todos esperaban que fuera madura como su madre, algún día...

Simon y FF, lógicamente eran muy amigos, aunque en realidad Simon un año mayor, le gustaba mucho FF, lo cual era algo que su madre, y su mamá (Marceline) notaban mucho.

Marceline entra a la habitación de Simon, quien estaba indeciso de que colocarse, no odiaba el rosa, como tampoco amaba el negro, pero sinceramente no sabía cómo vestirse ese día.

M – O vamos Simon! Aun en ropa interior, sabes ni Bonni se demora tanto! – Marceline se detiene al ver la cara roja de su hijo, sabía perfectamente que le pasaba – será mejor que te apures, la fiesta ya comenzó... y he visto como FF mira al príncipe musculo jejejeje!

Simon – cállate mamá! Como si eso me interesara… ella No me gusta!

M– claro, claro…será mejor que te coloques algo lindo y rápido o sino tu noviecita se enojara…

Mientras volvía a la fiesta, encuentra a Bonni hablando con Jake, quienes se preguntaban que si hasta llego el rey helado, porque no llegaba arcoíris.

Bonni – Marceline ¿y Simon?, ya están casi todos los invitados, pensé que bajarías con él!

M – bueno tu princesito aun ni está vestido, realmente solo tiene nueve años y siento que está llegando a la pubertad…

Bonni y Jake comprendieron a lo que se refería Marceline.

Jake –…o bueno, es maduro para su corta edad, y además es normal que a su edad comience a tener su primer amor, ¿no?

Mientras hablaban los tres Simon se asomó flotando por el techo, para verlos a todos, realmente no le preocupaba los invitados, le preocupaba FF, ya que en su último cumpleaños FF le había dado un beso en los labios, claro debajo de la mesa y jugando, pero lo coloco muy nervioso, y cuando estaba nervioso, tomaba a Hambo, como su mamá le conto Hambo siempre lo escuchara en las buenas y en las malas.

Simon mirando al muñeco demacrado – o Hambo, no debería bajar, no debí arrancarme ese día, pero FF me asusto, ese fue mi primer beso y…

La sangre de Simon se fue tan rápido a su cara que no pudo reaccionar bien, al frente de él estaba el rey helado, escuchándolo, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que el niño se quedó inmóvil.

Rey Helado – sabes tú y yo deberíamos unirnos y conquistar princesas juntos!

Simon – JAMAS! TU NUNCA ESCUCHASTE ESO!

Rey Helado – o vamos, sé que la princesa FF te gusta! - Mientras se acercaba a pegarle golpecitos en su hombro, y mientras le coloca las manos en sus hombros – tu y yo podríamos capturar a todas las princesas de la tierra de Ooo, imagínate!

Simon - ¡MAMÁ!

Mientras voló para colocarse detrás de sus madres, el rey helado se acercó hasta que vio a Marceline.

Rey Helado – hola Marceline, oye me ayudas con las princesas, esta tarde se ven radiantes!, mientras movía sus cejas.

M – ¡claro que NO! A demás fuiste tú quien asusto a Simon verdad.. – mientras miro a su hijo, quien se había trasformado en murciélago y estaba colocado en el hombro de Bonni – tú sabes que solo es un niño.

Rey helado - solo me divertia…además, él me ayudara a conquistar princesas, ya beso a una! el beso a FF , bueno ella es como de su edad, yo me quedare con las más grandes…

Simon aun convertido en murciélago – no! Eso nunca paso! Mamá no te rías! Madre!

Bonni lo coloco entre sus mano, mientras retaba a marceline, que no se riera, ya que era muy cruel.

M – o vamos, es chistoso… - mientras Bonni lo miraba con cara de odio – bueno, bueno, Simon por que no vas con las otras princesas Bonni y yo tenemos que hablar.

Simon – quiero que me digas porque tengo el mismo nombre que ese pervertido!

M – otra vez con tus rabietas está bien, ven acompáñame a los jardines

En los jardines…

S - Mamá estoy esperando, deja de comerte el rojo de las rosas!

M - está bien, cálmate, ok… de donde comienzo… – tomo a jambo en sus manos, quien su hijo lo llevaba todo el tiempo y recordó… - después de la guerra de los champiñones…

- unos diez minutos después…-

S – es decir, él te salvo te dio a Hambo y cuido de ti, eso está bien, pero ahora solo es un viejo loco…

Marceline le coloco una cara de preocupación – tú no sabes lo que es estar completamente solo Simon, naciste en un hogar donde recibes mucho amor, mientras que yo…bueno yo no…sobre todo cuando una gran bomba destruyo todo, bueno casi.

Mientras dijo esto mismo le coloco una mano en el hombro de su hijo y le indico al rey helado quien jugaba con Gunter.

S – creo que aún me da asco, pero… – mirando a Hambo – creo que ahora es un asco con respeto…


End file.
